The Cosmic Era
by number1animefreak
Summary: No one has a clue as to what Lacus's mom was like. Not a picture was shown of her or a name given. This is the story of what I think of Lacus's Moms life was like from a young teenager to the day she died.
1. Chapter 1

The new and improved version of chapter. Thanks to Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl for being my beta!

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish might, Wish upon the first star I see tonight..... Dang it, it's raining. How am I to see any stars upon which I will wish that I own Gundam Seed? (T_T) Without a star to wish a upon I guess I will never own Gundam Seed..... But I do own Nira, Melissa, and all other OCs in this story as well as the plot(^_^)**

* * *

It is the dawn of the Cosmic Era. Coordinators have started to populate the Earth and Blue Cosmos is being formed. Naturals who loved the idea of Coordinators now resented them and even rejected their own children. Eventually, there was only one place left on Earth for the Coordinators to go to, a small island in the South Pacific. As tensions run high, a young 16 year old Natural finds herself an outcast among her people, and she, like the Coordinators, have only one place left to them, a place aptly called, 'Refuge Island'.

'Refuge Island' was just as it sounded, a refuge for all Coordinators. It was practically impossible to get to. There was a small, volunteer-driven military airport; but before anyone was allowed off a commercial flight, they were tested to determine their Coordinator status. Coordinators would have no problem with this; it would be the Natural spies that had a problem. Naturals were immediately sent back to the "outside world". The only other way in was by boat; but because of shallow areas and coral reefs, one would have to use a small row boat. This how our young Natural protagonist got to the island.

"Melissa! Hey, Melissa! Wake up!" a familiar voice yelled.

Melissa stirred from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the face of her room mate.

"Just because you're at the top of the class, doesn't mean you can just sleep in whenever you want, and miss everything!" The room mate in question whipped the blankets off of Melissa, grabbed her wrists and forced her to sit up. "Now get up!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm up. Can you let go of me now Nira?" Melissa asked, still half asleep, and trying to pull her wrists free. She wanted to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Nira let go and tossed Melissa's uniform onto her lap. Melissa sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her red, wavy, mid-back length hair stook at weird angles. Her nightdress hung off one shoulder revealing the creamy white of the skin underneath. With her blue eyes still slightly fogged and unfocused because of drowsiness, she stared at the red bunch a fabric that was lying on her lap then up at her friend who was dressed in olive green.

"Hurry up. Today's the last day before we graduate and become official soldiers," she reminded Melissa.

Nira was from born in Japan but was raised in the Philippines. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, nicely tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She was a nice person but a neat freak. If something was even a millimetre out of place she would get mad. This wasn't a bad quality to have though when training to an engineer and mechanic in the Military.

"Yes, I know. And don't you mean _volunteer_ soldier?" Melissa corrected, slipping out of her pyjamas and into her uniform. She could smell the eggs and hash browns that Nira had cooked for breakfast.

Melissa got into the driver's seat of the car and started the engine. The drive to the Military Academy was blissfully quiet for the first few minutes.

"Melissa, What's it like… being a Red?" Nira asked looking outside at the passing scenery, not really seeing it.

They were driving on the Coastal Highway, with the blue-green ocean and sandy beaches to the right of them and cliffs with houses and high-rises on top to the left. Refuge Island was a lot like Orb, the neutral nation, seeing as how both Islands had been created through volcanic activity. But unlike Orb Refuge Island couldn't use the geothermal energy from the volcano because the volcano has been extinct for at least three centuries.

"Probably the same as being a Green. I've only being given a Red Coat because of my ideas and designs, nothing more." Melissa replied focusing on driving. They lapsed into silence once again.

"On the news this morning… the first second generation Coordinator was born last night," Nira said after a few minutes, an attempt to break the silence.

"This island is going to become more overcrowded," Melissa commented, staring at the license plate of the car in front of her. "Even if the Orb Union is willing to take in Coordinators, it's only a small Island Nation itself." Melissa sighed. "The only place for us to go would probably have to be space."

"You and space! Why is it always space?" Nira fumed.

"It's been a dream of mine to live in space since I was a kid, you know that that! Besides, space is the only place the Naturals haven't claimed yet," Melissa pointed out.

"Don't you know the dangers of living in space!?"

"The same that are posed to the Earth, that is, without its natural defences."

"Then how are we going to get the materials to build a space colony, much less get them in space?"

"I'm sure the Orb Union or another neutral country can help us out there," Melissa calmly stated.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Nira sighed.

"Yup!" Melissa smiled, and once more they lapsed into silence.

When they got to the gates of the academy, Melissa handed the guard their ID cards. The guard swiped them through a machine and the gate rose. Melissa retrieved their IDs, and thanked the guard. Melissa hated going through the gate. She had lived on the island for two years and did not want to be shipped out because she was a Natural. So far she had been able to keep her secret safe. No one, even Nira, her best friend and roommate, knew she was really a Natural. If they knew...well, Melissa didn't even want to consider that.

She parked the car and grabbed her bag before getting out. The two engineers walked up the stairs to the entrance and saluted to the soldiers standing guard there. Once inside, the girls slowly made their to class. They had to admit, they were going to miss this place. Everywhere they looked, they could see people getting ready for the upcoming graduation.

"It's just like a high school graduation," Nira commented casually.

"Really?" Melissa asked, looking around with interest.

"What do you mean 'really'? Didn't you graduate from high school?"

Melissa shook her head. "No, I was already disowned before I was able to finish grade 11."

"I see," Nira solemnly replied.

"You're late, girls."

The two girls turned around slowly, knowing they were in trouble. They didn't know who it was; they didn't recognize the voice. They were surprised when they saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"You're late Girls" said a male voice behind them._

_The two girls turned around slowly knowing they were in trouble. They didn't know who it was for they didn't recognize the voice so they were surprised when they saw who it was._

"Patrick!" Melissa said with relief.

"Patrick? Melissa why did you call the Commander by his first name?" asked Nira giving a Salute to Patrick.

"I agree. My name is _Commander Zala_ not Patrick, so why did you call me by that name?" asked Patrick.

"But Sir, you said that I could…" Melissa tried to defend herself.

"That was for when we were outside of any military facilities and when we are meeting on out own time."

Now, now, Patrick. Quite being such a hard nose, if you want to punish someone for being late, then how about the few people who just came in now. As for the formalities, how about you drop them just for today and tomorrow. You have already dropped one by brining me here to help with preparations and I'm just a civilian with no interest what so ever of joining the military. So what do you say? Drop them for only the next couple days?" A kind voice said defending the girls.

"Lenore?" asked Nira

"Yup!" said the blue haired women stepping out from behind her boyfriend, giving a wink to the girls.

A wide smile split on Melissa's face. Lenore was one of the kindest people she had ever met. Melissa doubted that she knew what a grudge was let alone knowing how to hold one. Lenore was able to forgive anyone for anything. She always wore a kind smile on her face.

"So what do you think of the preparations so for?" Lenore asked.

I think there's still a long way to go. We only have half the Academy ready and the Pilot division is still practicing their routine" Replied Melissa.

"Melissa! You're no fun! I think the preparations are doing fine." Nira said. She smiled and continued. "I don't know why but for some reason it feels just like I'm graduating from High School again!"

"Don't get your hopes up. As soon as you are given the certificate you will be an official soldier and will more then likely battles, you may even have to kill someone. This isn't a game anymore. You will have to kill or be killed" lectured Commander Zala.

"Commander, we know that. But we are just engineers, our job aboard a battleship, if we are assigned to one, is to keep the ship in good condition. Our duty if we are assigned to the base is to design and develop new weaponry." Melissa defended her friend.

"Believe me, your training with a gun will be coming in good use fairly soon, now more so than before because of what those Naturals are planning, both of you get your classes now!" Ordered Commander Zala.

"Yes Sir!" The girls said in unison, giving Commander Zala salute before running off.

"Patrick, don't you think that was a little harsh?" asked Lenore

Patrick looked at his girlfriend solemnly, "I know it is but it's the truth. They're still teenagers, so they will be more likely to do something reckless and end up getting themselves killed."

"You really do care for them, huh?"

"I barely know the one girl, it's Melissa I worry. She's got to be one the vest engineers we've ever had. Her ideas and designs are a little to advanced for today's technology but with a little research they're very real. Besides no matter how intelligent she is she's so clumsy that she's worse then Naturals"

"It almost seems as if you think of her as a daughter. How cute!" teased Lenore.

* * *

Okay so there's Chapter two. who would have thought Lacus's mom was an engineer in ZAFT lol. don't forget to read and reveiw 


	3. Chapter 3

**The cosmic era**

"I mean, come on! I know that as of tomorrow we will be official soldiers, it's not like I don't know. We're not little kids any more, we chose this path, we know we might have to kill. He didn't have to say it as if didn't know!" Nira fumed. She was still mad that she had been scolded for her comment. "Damn it!" she said as she dropped the plaque she hanging on the wall.

Melissa reacted quickly and put down the box she was holding. She lunged for the plaque and caught it just before it hit the ground.

"That was close." she said from on the floor.

Nira climbed down the latter to help her friend up. "You know for some one so clumsy you sure have some quick reflexes"

"I think it's from the sports I used to play as a kid." Melissa replied.

"You can be so weird, You know that? You're so smart yet you're as clumsy if not more clumsy than a Natural." Nira commented.

Melissa heart stopped; had her secret been found out? She tried to remain calm and not let her fear show on her face.

"I admit I'm clumsy but not as clumsy as a Natural. There's no way!" Melissa defended herself. She climbed up the ladder and hung the plaque. "Nira hand me the next one" She said hoping Nira would drop the subject.

Nira handed her a plague. "You really don't like Naturals do you? What did they do to you?"

Melissa sighed as she took the plague and hung it up under the other one. "It's not that they did anything to me. They really did nothing. It's just that... I'm... I'll tell you later but here and now is nto the time."

"WILL ALL GRADUATING STUDENTS COME TO THE MAIN PARADE GROUNDS. I REPEAT. WILL ALL GRADUATING STUDENTS COME TO THE PARADE GROUNDS IMMEADIATLY." Someone said over the P.A. System.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Nira

"Me too, let's go" Melissa started to run towards a side exit down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Called Nira behind her running to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam seed/destiny and want to own it, the fact is I don't. T.T I do own this plot and Melissa and Nira though^^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"As of tomorrow at 10 00 hours you will be official soldiers" Commander Zala said pacing in front of the 100 graduating students. All of whom where standing at attention in ten rows of tens. "I'm going to tell you what I called you here for today. This is an actual briefing for an actual event that could happen tomorrow. This is not a last minute drill what so ever. We learned several months ago that Naturals are planning an attack on Refuge Island, So far the attack hasn't happened but tomorrow would be a prime day to attack, don't you think?" He paused as some students nodded their heads. He continued. "All the major politicians and high ranking military officers will be here along with all the students with their friends. It would be the perfect time to attack us. Important people and and just ordinary civilians will be at this academy. Throughout all of tomorrow starting at zero hours, all pilots will be on stand-by. In light if this possible attack all ship crew member and engineers will be assigned to their ships early. Later today there will be notice posted to tell you what ship you will be assigned to. That is all. Briefing dismissed"

"So that's what the Commander meant when he scolded me." whispered Nira.

"That explains a lot. He was trying to tell us without actually telling us. To think some of us could battle and die before we even become official." Melissa said sadly.

She looked at her fellow graduates, all of whom had shock or fear etched into their faces, as they slowly walked away. She then turned her gaze towards Commander Zala. Lenore had joined him and they were talking to a man with blond and a green suit.

"Come on Melly, we should start going too" Nira tugged on Melissa's sleeve

"Huh? Ah! Yeah, let's go." Melissa turned around to leave but was hugged from behind.

"Melissa! Where ya going. Come hang out with Patrick and me" Lenore invited.

"Lenore, Nira and I are on duty right now. It'll have to wait until after school." Melissa replied with a smile to her close friend.

Lenore looked from Melissa to Nira then back to Melissa again with a slight pout on her face.

"Aww! You guys are no fun!"

"Yes we are. It's just that we're on duty so we can't have fun right now." Melissa tried to explain.

"But you aren't on duty because you aren't a soldier yet. You're only a Cadet in school.." Lenore reasoned.

"Yes, but this is a Military Academy and being at the Academy during the hours of your classes is considered being on duty" Nira said. She and Melissa where now the only ones still there and she really did not fell like getting scolded by Commander Zala twice in one day.

"Nira's right. We should really be getting back to decorating the and rehearsal will be staring soon. So we really must be going soon." Melissa Pleaded.

She glanced in the direction of Commander Zala and the man in the green suit he was talking to and swallowed hard. Commander Zala and the man in the green suit where walking towards them.

"Nira, we gotta get out of here now. They're...."

"Melissa!" called Commander Zala cutting of Melissa. Melissa ans Nira stiffened. "Since the two of you are still here I'd like to introduce the two of you to a friend of mine. I was going to do it later after school finished but you know what the Naturals say, 'No time like the present'. Melissa, Nira, this is my good friend Siegel Clyne. Siegel, these two are part of this years graduating class. The red-head is Melissa and the brunette is Nira."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girls said giving a salute.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have been wanting to meet you Melissa. Patrick often speaks highly of you." Siegel said offering a hand to the girls, they took it.

Melissa looked questioningly over at Commander Zala, who was staring at Siegel. "The Commander really speaks highly of me?" she asked a hint of doubtfulness in her voice.

"Yes, he does. You look as though you don't believe me." replied Siegel.

"Of course she doesn't believe it. All Commander Zala does is scold and yell at us. He's harder on us then the rest of school." interjected Nira.

Siegel and Lenore looked at each other then to Patrick and back again then started laughing.

"What?" asked Melissa.

"Patrick do you really do that?" Lenore asked.

"Be quiet." was his short retort.

"Patrick, my friend, I know you have an image to uphold as a hard nosed Commander but... being hardest on those you like best." Siegel said between bouts of laughter.

"So you're saying the reason why he's hardest on us is because he likes us." Nira concluded.

"Basically." Lenore said.

"I thought I said be quiet." Patrick said with barely contained anger and embarrassment.

"Now, now Patrick it's nothing to be ashamed of." Lenore said. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist and smiled up at him.

"I can not play favorites among troops. I am a Commander that demands respect. I can not under any circumstances play that game." Patrick explained

"So instead you be the hardest on them, making it look like you don't like them." said Siegel flatly.

"Patrick, dear, that's a form of favoritism." Lenore patted his shoulder.

"So... then.. Commander you like us?" asked Nira

Commander Zala put his head down. "Melissa more than you."

"That's not fair. You're just as heard on me as you are her." exclaimed Nira

"It's fair." said Melissa. "Commander Zala and I are friends and you, Nira, are my best friend. The commander treats us the same because we are close."

"I don't see why us being friends has to do with how he treats us." Nira said confused.

"Beside Lenore and the Commander, you're my only friend. A soldier has four dreams. Stay alive, protect their loved ones, climb up the rank ladder and be praised by their Commanding Officer." Melissa counted them off on her fingers. "Sometimes the want to be praised is so great that when the Commanding Officer praises on friend and not the other, the other friend will become jealous. The friendship may not end but the two will drift apart." Melissa turned towards Commander Zala. "You were afraid I might lose my best friend, right?"

Everyone now turned to look at Patrick. He gave no answer. He just looked down at his shows.

"Wah! Patrick you're so thoughtful!" Lenore gave him a big hug.

"How did you know that was my reasoning?" Commander Zala asked. He stunned that she had figured it how. He though t for sure that he was doing a good job that was indeed his reason for acting as he did while at the academy.

Melissa smiled. "Several years ago while I was still living with my family, I had a teacher who did the same thing. I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier."

_"My family?" _though Siegel. _"You don't hear that too often around here. Most of the people on Refuge Island resent their parents because they were either disowned or abused and neglected long enough that the only way for them to survive was to run away. She most be one of the lucky ones who left on their own because her parents were being threated for keeping a coordinator."_

"Is that so?" asked Commander Zala.

"Yup!"

A bell rang from inside the academy building. It signified that a shift 'period' had started.

"We have to go. The rehearsal is about to start." said Nira

The two girls gave a salute to Commander Zala and Siegel and ran towards the large gymnasium building on the other side of the grounds.

"Crap they're closing the doors!" Nira cried.

"Then shut up and run faster!" Melissa yelled back. Picking up the pace for the last fifty meters.

"You think they'll make it?" asked Siegel from the other side watching the two now small girls run for there their lives.

"I think they will!I'll bet they'll see them running and hold the doors open." Lenore said with a cheer.

Patrick looked at her funny. "This is the Military not the mall. If you don't from point A to point B fast enough not only could your life be in danger so could the lives of your comrades. Patrick sighed. But, yes, I think they'll squeeze in at the last possible second."

* * *

Hey guys! wow it's been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry about that. But hey atleast it's much longer a chapter compared to my last up.

NOTICE: I'm looking for a beta. I want to rewirte all the stories I've posted so far inorder to improve your reading pleasure. If you are interested please message me. You have to be active (doesn't mean you write just means you log-on often) rather good at english and don't mind constantly E-mailing me to get my butt in gear and write.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own the plot Melissa, Nira Lt Saunders and Refuge Island everything else belongs to bandai.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, come on, come on!" muttered Nira

_"Just a little farther!"_ Thought Melissa.

The doors closed with a loud metallic bang. Melissa and Nira collapsed on the ground gasping for breathe just inside the hangar.

"You girls are going to die in a battleship if they are closing the bulkheads and you can't get out of the area fast enough." Said Lt. Saunders.

"We" Nira couldn't finish for lack of breathe.

"We're" Melissa tried with a little more success.

"Sorry." They both managed through gasps of air.

"Commander Zala had wished to introduce us to the Mayor of East Island, Siegal Clyne." Explained Melissa when she finally caught her breathe. "We understand that in a real situation we be dead by now but the Commander wished for us to stay. The book says a soldier must always follow their superior officers orders. We did nothing wrong because we were following orders."

Lt. Saunders was put out by Melissas' boldness. In back of the someone started to chuckle darkly. A young man with shoulder length wavy blonde hair that half covered his face, only allowing one to see one of his bright blue eyes.

"It must be great to be the favourite of the Commander, you get to come to class late and not get reprimanded. You can even talk back to the instructors without worry." Sneered Rau le Creuset, an up and coming fighter pilot.

At sixteen Rau le Creuset was the youngest coordinator to graduate the Academy since it opened seven years ago. He was to graduate with a red coat. But that was only because of his skills as a pilot. His personality needed a little work done on it. He always acted as if he was superior to everyone. As if he knew something no one else did but that something would effect everyone.

There were rumours that he was a drug addict. Many people said they had seen him pop little blue and white pills but no instructor yet to catch him in the act. So far he had passed every drug test they pulled on him, routine or surprise.

Melissa glared at him. Nira opened her mouth to retaliate but Melissa held up her arm stopping her. The man was not worth the breath.

Turning back towards the instructor Melissa bowed and apologized for herself and Nira for being late. Accepting the apology Lt. Saunders turned back to the class that was standing attention in rows the pilot in front with the engineers in the back.

"All right, everyone get to your assigned aircraft and start doing your routine diagnostic test." He ordered. "Remember, pilots that the engineers know just as much if not more about your machines as you do. And engineers, what may be standard in the manual may not be right for the pilot. Work together to make it as easy as possible for the pilot to fly."

Nira turned to Melissa. "So, what unit were you assigned?" she asked.

Melissa checked her stub, which she had stuck into her coat pocket the night before and groaned.

"What is it?" Asked Nira. She took in Melissas' face that was filled with dread and dislike. "Don't tell me you got _his_ machine."

"If by _his_ you mean Rau le Creuset then your guess would be correct." Was Melissa reply.

Besides rumours of him being on drugs and the fact that he was an arrogant know-it-all. He also had a reputation for making the lives of the engineers assigned to his machine a living hell. Because of his 'My way or the highway' attitude.

Nira patted Melissas' back in support. "Good luck my friend. To help you out I'll make dinner tonight."

"No, I'll make it, it's my turn." Melissa sighed. "Well the faster I start working on his machine the faster I'll get done and be able to leave his presence."

"That's the spirit!" Nira cheered before waving good bye as she went off to her assigned machine on the other side of the hangar.

* * *

Wow been a while since I posted I know. But soon after I returned from my vacation to Alberta (As in the afternoon of my return) My uncle died. So it took a couple months to get over that. Then I started going around to Post Secondaries with Fashion Designing programs to check them out. I only applied to one school. But before I actually handed in that application my computer crashed and I had to reformat it and I lost everything. As I have stated on my profile. so yeah it's been a busy half year.

**I NEED A BETA:** I would like a better for all my stories but for this fic I specifically need one that has knowledge of mechanics and engineering. I want to make CE as accurate as possible.


End file.
